


Routine

by Lijau



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam is mentioned, M/M, Pining Shiro (Voltron), Shiro talks about his feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 08:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lijau/pseuds/Lijau
Summary: It’s important to maintain discipline and mental acuity in dire situations. Every good soldier abides by those rules.Shiro visits Keith every day. Krolia notices and decides to listen in this time around.





	Routine

**Author's Note:**

> I was just thinking about Shiro visiting Keith every day.

Krolia glanced into the room and sure enough he was there again. Everyday was the same. Despite not being able to receive a response, he’d always greet “good morning.” If needed, he’d replace the flowers by Keith’s bedside with a fresh bouquet then, sit beside him silently. It had been going on for a couple weeks now. But today was different. While he’d usually wear casual dress to visit, it was replaced by his Garrison uniform.

Usually, Krolia would patiently wait outside the room and leave the two of them alone, but she couldn’t help but listen in. Whenever he spoke it was usually about the Garrison or the conditions of the other paladins, but she wasn’t expecting this.

“I think this was around the time you stole my car.” He laughed. Krolia smiled. Keith talked about this moment quite fondly when they were in the quantum abyss. There was always a look of wonder in his eyes whenever he talked about him and could see the same wonder in the captain.

“I’m kind of glad you did. I got to meet you.” He chuckled, “Who would’ve thought the person who stole my car would be the one to save my life? All these years later and you’re still with me, huh?” She could hear the gratefulness in his voice as it broke. When Krolia peeked inside, his face was in his hands. “When I found out that Adam died, it killed a part of me. He’d always been by my side. Always looking out for me. And because I left...I lost him.”

“You’ve always been there for me, Keith.” He reached out his hand and touched Keith’s scar. He choked on his words, “You mean the world to me. I...I can’t lose you, too.” He held Keith’s hand in his and gave it a light squeeze. His mouth moved, but Krolia couldn’t hear what he said. With that, he exits the room only to be faced with Krolia waiting outside.

Without waiting for the door to close, she spoke up. “Shiro. Do you love my son?”

The captain jumped at her directness but smiled as he looked back at Keith’s resting body. “You can’t imagine what he’s done for me.”


End file.
